naruto el ashikabi
by rolando0897
Summary: naruto es el nuevo juubi que pasa si se ve en medio del plan sekirei en que problemas se metera. naruto/harem


**Sekirei y naruto no me pertenece **

**Capitulo 1**

Encontramos a un naruto de 6 años en la oficina del hokage esperando a que este regresara de una reunión del consejo donde seguramente los idiotas del consejo civil pedirían su muerte por ser el contenedor de kyuubi, el claro que sabia tendría que ser idiota para no haberse dado cuenta no por nada era un genio solo que le gustaba esconderlo con su mascara de idiota y leal a konoha pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a un cansado sandaime que al ver a naruto le pregunto que es lo que necesita

Naruto- oji-san me darías unos libros de lo básico para no entrar a la academia tan atrasado por favor nada peligroso

Sandaime- si claro toma naruto-kun y con eso le da libros sobre chakra control, taijutsu básico, fuuinjutsu básico, ninjutsu básico, historia y kenjutsu solo que por error en vez de darle el bushin no jutsu normal le dio el kage bushin

Naruto- gracias viejo con esto seré el mejor y seré hokage algún día y con eso salió corriendo y cuando llego a su departamento cerro la puerta y se sentó a leer los libros sobre ninjutsu y le llamo la atención el kage bushin y cuando leyó lo que podía hacer se emociono porque con ese jutsu su entrenamiento seria genial naruto practico el kage bushin por una hora hasta que lo perfecciono y les dijo a los clones que había echo que leyeran todo sobre historia y con eso salió rumbo a un campo de entrenamiento con los libros de control de chakra y cuando llego creo unos 50 clones y los puso a practicar todos los ejercicios y a otro grupo que practicaran todos los justsus básicos hasta que pudieran hacerlos sin sellos de manos mientras el buscara una tienda que no lo eche o le venda cosas malas y no le cobren de mas y cuando la encorno se llamaba tiendas de armas higurashi cuando entro el dueño le dio una mirada normal y le dijo que es lo que necesitaba y el le pidió unas pesas, una boken, y unas ropas ninjas también varias kunai y shuriken cuando tuvo todo le dijo al dueño que le mandara la cuenta al sandaime corriendo a su departamento entro se cambio y se dirigió con el libro de kenjutsu al campo que dejo a sus clones trabajar y cuando llego naruto empezó a leer las katas y a practicarlas, al final del día ya podía mantener una hoja en la frente y caminar en los arboles caminar en el agua le costaba un poco y podía hacer el kawarami y henge sin sellos de manos con eso termino su día, esa noche dejo a varios clones memorizando las katas de ken y tai jutsu mientras el iba a comer ramen así paso un año donde mando cientos de clones transformados a la biblioteca para que aprendieran de todo , también naruto logo infiltrarse a los cuarteles ambu donde robo varios jutsus de diferentes elementos y varias katas de taijutsuy kenjutsu mas avanzados así como cosas como armas y libros de como deshacerse de los cuerpos y todo sellado gracias a un pergamino naruto amaba el fuuinjutsu después de ese día empezó a practicar todo lo que se robo gracias a sus clones su crecimiento es gigantesco ahora ya tenia un buen arsenal de jutsus estos siendo:

**Para katon:**

Katon: endan

Katon: dai endan

Katon: gokakyu

Katon: haisekisho

Katon: hounsenka

Katon: ryuka

**Para futon:**

Futon: daitopa

Futon: renkudan

Futon: repusho

Futon: kaze no yaiba

**Para suiton**

Suiton: mizu bushin

Suiton: daibakufu

Suiton: suijinheki

Suiton: suiroi

Suiton: suikodan

Suiton: suiryundan

Suiton: teppodama

**Para doton:**

Doton: doryuheki

Doton: shinjuzanchu no jutsu

**Para raiton:**

Raiton: jibashi

Raiton: kage bushin

Dos años después naruto esta meditando y en su paisaje mental naruto aparece en lo que parece una alcantarilla y cuando llega a una jaula con el kanji de sello y de esta dos ojos rojos se abren

Naruto- valla así que este es el gran kyuubi al que todos temen impresionante

**Kyuubi- que es lo que quieres mortal habla rápido antes de que decida comerte**

Naruto- yo solo quería ver si querrías hacer un trato con migo pero como estas de malas mejor me voy

**Kyuubi- espera mocoso que tipo de trato tienes en mente**

Naruto- ah ya sabes cambiar la apariencia de mi paisaje mental para que sea mas placentero que esta alcantarilla, dejarte ver y sentir todo lo que yo veo y siento y escucho y una conexión mental para que podamos hablar

**Kyuubi- y que es lo que quieres a cambio mocoso dijo interesado**

Naruto- quiero tres de tus colmillos

**Kyuubi- tres de mis colmillos para que los necesitas**

Naruto- porque pienso forjar tres espadas con ellos

**Kyuubi- humm esta bien toma y con eso le da los tres colmillos ahora cumple con tu parte del trato**

Naruto asiente y con eso cambia su paisaje mental y le da la imagen de konoha con todo y aldeanos que corren de miedo al ver a kyuubi

Naruto- diviértete y por cierto puedes incluir a quien quieras aquí para divertirte y lo demás ya esta listo nos vemos luego es hora de forjar mis espadas ja ne

**Kyuubi- ja ne mocoso ahora es hora de que empiece la diversión y con eso hace que aparezcan madara y el yondaime y empieza a destruir la konoha mental de naruto- jajajajaj esto es divertido y el mocoso es interesante**

Naruto este abrió sus ojos y al abrirlos ve que q su lado están tres enormes colmillos este los sella en un pergamino y corre hasta la tienda de armas donde alquila la forja por tres días

Tres días después naruto sale con tres katanas que cuando el dueño de la tienda de armas la vio sintió el aura de muerte que tenían esas espadas

Ryoma- naruto dime como se llaman esas tres espadas

Naruto- tessaiga, tenseiga y bakusaiga dijo y con eso las puso en sus cintura y salió de la tienda con rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento para probar sus nuevas espadas que solo dieron un latido de aprobación después de todo esas tres espadas tienen un alma en ellas cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento se puso a meditar con tenseiga en su regazo para asa poder entender las habilidades de su espada y cuando supo lo que podía hacer siguió con las otras cuando termino decidió ir donde el sandaime y cuando llego la secretaria intento detenerlo solo para perder su cabeza cortesía de bakusaiga

Naruto- perra estúpida y con eso entro a la oficina- oji-san como estas

Sandaime- bien naruto-kun aquí terminando el papeleo y dime donde estuviste estos tres días

Naruto- estuve forjando estas tres espadas dijo señalando las katanas en su cintura y el sandaime pudo sentir el aura de muerte de las espadas pero luego dice

Sandaime- muy bien naruto que necesitas

Naruto- es que quería pedirte prestado un poco de dinero para comprar ropa es que gaste todos mis ahorros en alquilar la forja por tres días

Sandaime- ok toma y le da una buena cantidad de dinero

Naruto- gracias oji-san y con eso sale de la oficina

Sandaime- de nada naruto-kun (después de todo el dinero que te eh dado es tuyo por derecho)

Naruto camina hasta la tienda de ryoma y entra y compra un traje nuevo (n/a: el traje nuevo de ichigo en bankai) y cuando sale crea un clon y lo manda a comprar dango a una tienda transformado en un civil y el sigue su camino para crear varias técnicas

**Kyuubi- sabes esas espadas que creaste tienen habilidades asombrosas**

Naruto- lo se son mi mas grande orgullo después de todo con eso siente sus espadas latir en agradecimiento

**Kyuubi- dime que aras ahora sabes que varias tecnicas de las espadas no podras practicarla en la aldea o en campos de entrenamientos corrientes porque atraerias mucha atención**

Naruto- lo se y ya tengo el lugar perfecto para entrenar

**Kyuuby- y cual seria ese lugar mocoso**

Naruto- el campo de entrenamiento 44 tambien conocido como el bosque de la muerte es tan peligroso que incluso los ambus lo evitan y esta lleno de conejillos de indias para probar mis jutsus y practicar con las espadas sin que nadie nos moleste

**Kyuubi- si tu lo dices mocoso bueno te dejo porque yo voy a dormir un rato **

Naruto- si descansa y con eso siguió su camino hasta que estuvo enfrente de la valla que inpedia que entraran al bosque de un salto entro al bosque ignorando el letrero que decía

**Advertencia****: no entre esta zona es en extremo peligrosa y si usted es tan estúpido para entrar sin permiso no nos haremos responsables.**

Naruto- bien es hora de empezar y con eso epieza a matar a cuanto animal se meta en su camino decidio esperar a que cumpla 11 para empezar ah practicar las habilidades de sus espadas porque todavía no tiene la fuerza necesaria pero eso no impide que practique el kenjutsu cuando están en forma de katana principal mente con tessaiga y bakusaiga

Dos años después naruto edad: 11 este por fin había perfeccionado el kaze kizu y todas las demás habilidades de sus otras espadas

**Tenseiga:**

**Meidou Zangetsuha (luna infernal):**

Puede mandar a un enemigo directo al infierno

**Bakusaiga:**

Bakusaiga posee la habilidad de destruir a los yōkais, incluso después de cortarlos una vez el daño se extiende hasta que caen destrozados, al cortar partes del cuerpo este se destruía y si las partes sanas tocaban las heridas también eran destruidas. Si un demonio absorbía otro demonio tocado por esta espada el demonio se infectaría y se destruiría.

**Tessaiga:**

**Kaze no Kizu:**

El ataque básico de la espada y que es capaz de destruir a 100 demonios de una sola vez

**Bakuryūha: **

El Bakuryuha mezcla la energía maligna del oponente con la propia y la utiliza para destrozar al enemigo, en forma de poderosos torbellinos de energía demoníaca, para ello, hay que golpear con el Viento Cortante el punto justo de la energía lanzada por el rival

**Akai Yaiba:**

La hoja de la espada toma un tono rojizo. En esta forma Tessaiga es capaz de destruir los campos de energía.

**Kongōsōha:**

El colmillo se convierte en una espada de diamantes capaz de arrojar pedazos de diamantes, los cuales por cierto pueden penetrar y destruir los campos de energía.

**Ryuurin no Tessaiga:**

Esta técnica es muy útil, ya que puede absorber las habilidades de un monstruo.

**Tessaiga no Saya:**

Puede desviar o resistir los ataques con una barrera para contener el poder de la espada. Pero solo puede usarse en un número limitado de ataques. Con la funda también puede traer a Tessaiga desde cualquier punto Puede resistir cualquier ataque de electricidad

**Meidou zangetsuka (luna infernal):**

Puede mandar a un enemigo directo al infierno, originalmente pertenecía a la tenseiga, le da a Tessaiga un color negro (Kuroi Tessaiga)

Naruto estaba feliz por fin había perfeccionado sus espadas después de mucho trabajo duro y cientos de clones de sombra y sus espadas no podían estar mas felices porque su maestro por fin las perfecciono ahora solo querían que su maestro enfrentara a enemigos poderosos para ser usadas

**Kyuubi- bien mocoso por fin lo hiciste y déjame decirte que esos ataques son geniales**

Naruto- si me muero por probar estas espadas en un verdadero combate

**Kyuubi- y yo me muero por ver esas espadas en combate**

Naruto- bueno es hora de regresar a casa a cenar y a dormir además quiero darme una buena ducha por que apesto

2 años mas tarde naruto ve sin emociones a los trabajadores que zabuza mato antes de pelear con ellos y ve como los aldeanos los empiezan a dar los cuerpos a sus respectivas familias el no pudo soportar mas el ver como niños lloraban por sus padres junto con sus madres

Naruto- oigan dijo llamando la atención de todas las personas en el puente- pongan los cuerpos en el suelo

Tazuna- porque

Kakashi- si que tienes en mente naruto

Naruto- cállense y observen

Después de que todos los cuerpos están reunidos naruto saca a tenseiga de su saya para confusión de todos en nami y de su equipo que nunca habían visto a naruto desenfundar esa espada ni a tessaiga naruto solo agita la espada y con eso en unos instantes las personas en nami ven como las heridas de los trabajadores empiezan a sanar y a abrir los ojos con vida de nuevo para sorpresa de todos

Tazuna/equipo 7- PERO QUE

Naruto solo los ignora y enfunda a tenseiga y empieza a caminar hacia la casa de tazuna a descansar

Kakashi- dime naruto como fue posible que revivieras a todas esas personas

Naruto- tenseiga no es capaz de herir a nadie pero su habilidad es capaz de revivir a 100 personas pero solo una vez y tiene otra pero es un secreto y mis otras dos espadas tienen habilidades similares

Sasuke- dobe dame esas espadas solo yo un uchiha de elite puede tener esas espadas

Naruto- hum jejeje dijo solo para aparecer enfrente de sasuke y atravesarle el corazón con su mano y cuando la saco este solo cayo muerto con una expresión de sorpresa sakura solo dio un grito y kakashi le dijo a naruto que reviviera a sasuke y que cuando regresaran a konoha hablarían con el sandaime naruto solo se limito a traer al emo de vuelta que apenas despertó se alejo de naruto

Naruto- dime uchiha disfrutase de estar muerto con tu maldito clan de porquería

Sasuke- cállate bastardo

Naruto solo camino hasta el bosque con intenciones de regresa a la casa de tazuna ahora si a descansar

En konoha naruto estaba en la sala del consejo donde el ledo civil exigía su muerte y que le diera sus espadas al uchiha que tenia una sonrisa arrogante naruto solo se levanto y empezó a tronar sus dedos haciendo un ruido que asusto a los civiles naruto solo apareció detrás del lado civil y con un látigo venenoso decapito a todos de un solo movimiento

Naruto- tch basuras y con eso se fue de la sala dejando a todos los miembros shinobis al hokage y a sus concejales en shock al ver como el rubio asesino a todo el consejo civil en solo segundos y sasuke estaba que hervía de envidia al ver el poder que tenia naruto

Invacion a konoha

naruto veía con diversión como los ninjas de suna, oto y konoha se estaban matando entre si cuando fue rodeado por cientos de enemigos

Ninja de oto- miren un mocoso con unas espadas matémosle

Naruto- solo saco a tessaiga dejando ver su apariencia vieja y sin filo haciendo que los enemigos empiecen a morirse de la risa

Ninja de suna- mire esa espada que patético dime mocoso que planeas hacer con esa basura naruto no dijo nada y solo transformo a su espada en su verdadera forma consiguiendo que todos los que veían la espada se sorprendieran luego naruto corto el punto donde los vientos chocan y usando el kaze kizu extermino con mas de 100 enemigos dejando a todos los ninjas de konoha sorprendidos por tal ataque naruto no les hizo caso y cuando la invasión termino el consejo shinobi y los civiles que perdieron a algún pariente y los conejales le rogaron que reviviera a los ninjas y civiles muertos

Naruto- ha ver ustedes quieren que traiga de nuevo a la vida a los ninjas y civiles de esta aldea

Danzo- si

Naruto- no

Koharu- porque

Naruto- porque debería de ayudar a esas personas cuando ellos lo único que hacían es ignorarme darme golpizas, no venderme nada por mi se pueden ir al infierno yo no pienso ayudar a estas pestes y con eso empieza a caminar dejando a toda la aldea en silencio y pensando que si hubieran tratado de ayudar a naruto tal vez este los hubiera ayudado

Naruto- traigan a los niños y niñas ellos no tienen porque pagar por los pecados de los padres

Eso sorprendió a los aldeanos y empezaron a traer los cuerpos cuando naruto termino se fue sin decir una sola palabra

Misión de traer de vuelta a sasuke

Naruto solo veía con diversión a sasuke antes de solo atravesarle con bakusaiga y quitarle los ojos y tomar su hitae-ate y hacerle una raya simbolizando que el es ahora un ninja renegado y con eso guarda los ojos que están en un frasco y lo sella y se va del valle del fin dejando atrás a un sasuke gritando de dolor al ver como su cuerpo se empieza a destruir en ese momento llega kakashi que al ver como esta sasuke corre de vuelta hacia la aldea con esperanza de que tsunade pueda curar al uchiha

Tres años después naruto había tomado fama al convertirse en un ninja renegado rango S con el apodo de espada asesina al no dejar nunca a ningún enemigo con vida y es cruel, calculador y nunca muestra sus emociones

Cuarta guerra ninja naruto dejo ver porque es uno de los mejores ninjas al mostrar como elimina a cientos de enemigos y aunque los ninjas de la alianza revivan a los caídos naruto solo revive a civiles inocentes

Naruto ahora esta de pie viendo sin emoción a los cuerpos de óbito y madara los muy estúpidos creyeron que podían ganarle naruto usando el meidou zangetsuha mando a madara y a óbito al infierno y tomo el poder de juubi para si mismo y ahora es el nuevo juubi y entonces decide desaparecer para que no lo intenten usar naruto solo camina tranquilo matando a cuanto enemigo se meta en su camino al intentar detener de que se valla y ahora naruto como el nuevo juubi vago atreves de los años viendo como la era de los shinobis caía y fue testigo de todos los cambios hasta que se fue a dormir

1000 años después naruto despertó y cuando lo hizo creo cientos de clones para que fueran y aprendieran todo de el mundo moderno cuando aprendió todo empezó a hacer dinero al publicar el icha icha pero con su nombre y en tan solo semanas ese libro se convirtió en el mas vendido de toda la historia ahora vemos a naruto que se baja del avión y pretende entrar a shinto teito ahora usando un pantalón jeans negro con la parte superior de un kimono blanco y en los hombros tiene grabados de pétalos de sakura y su cabello ahora es blanco largo tiene una media luna en su frente y dos marcas moradas en sus mejillas (básica mente la apariencia de sesshomaru solo que los ojos son azules ) cuando es detenido por el escuadrón disciplinario de MBI liderados por karasuba usando su uniforme habitual y al ver a naruto suelta una sonrisa llena de sed de sangre y se lanza con su nodachi lista para matar a naruto que solo atrapa la espada entre dos de sus dedos y la empuja y sigue su camino karasuba enojada manda a los miembros de su escuadrón (otros no sus habituales compañeros) para que maten a naruto aunque en el fondo esta sorprendida por lo que hizo naruto

Mientras tanto naruto solo estaba esquivando a los miembros del escuadron hasta que se arto y usando su garra venenosa atravtraviesa la cabeza de uno y sacando su mano de la ahora muerta sekirei naruto saca sus tres espadas

naruto- valla hace siglos que no tenemos una buena pelea cierto a eso sus espadas laten –hum comencemos y con eso saca a bakusaiga y empieza a matar a sus enemigos sin ninguna pisca de resentimiento cuando solo queda uno naruto lo levanta del rostro con una sola mano y usando su veneno empieza a hacer que el sekirei grite de dolor al ver como su piel se esta empezando a derretir cuando solo queda visible su cráneo naruto suelta al ahora muerto sekirei y cuando cae destroza el cráneo con su pie y sigue su camino karasuba no sabia que le estaba pasando pero al ver como naruto asesino a el escuadrón sin ningún resentimiento hizo que ella se empiece a sentirse extraña

karasuba-( que me esta pasando acaso ese humano es mi sekirei)- espera le grito a naruto que se dio la vuelta y la miro

Naruto- que quieres vienes a que te mate también

Karasuba- no y con eso beso al sorprendido naruto que en segundos devolvió el beso haciendo que alas de luz aparezcan en su espalda y cuando se separaron karasuba dijo

Karasuba- este es el propósito de mi espada, el exterminar a cada enemigo de mi ashikabi

Naruto- bien eso fue una sorpresa ahora dime quien eres tu

Karasuba- yo soy la sekirei no.4 karasuba y tu eres mi ashikabi-sama

naruto –que demonios es un ashikabi

karasuba procede a contarle todo acerca del plan sekirei y le dice que el plan es un secreto por lo que no puede hablar de el nadie si no MBI lo mataría a lo que naruto solo se burlo murmurando- como si unos patéticos humanos pudieran con migo

karasuba lo oyó y dijo- que quieres decir naruto-kun

Naruto- dime karasuba puedes guardar un secreto a lo que la peli gris asiente y naruto le hace señas para que se acerque y naruto le dice al oído- pues yo también y con eso sigue su camino

karasuba- no naruto anda dime no me dejes con la curiosidad

naruto- lo siento pero tendrás que hacerlo porque no se y vas a matar unos cuantos sekireis o humanos patéticos que se yo y déjame que tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme

Karasuba- naruto tu eres el mejor ahikabi de todos enserio me dejaras matar a lo que yo quiera

Naruto- pues si eso te hace feliz adelante quien soy yo para detenerte puede que incluso te ayude en alguna ocasión a esto karasuba le da otro beso ven vamos a comer algo y podrás quedarte conmigo que dices

Naruto- adelante mientras pueda tomar sake por mi esta bien

karasuba maravilloso

Esa noche en el departamento de la sekirei naruto y karasuba estaban en medio beso cuando el televisor se enciende dejando ver a minaka que se sorprende al ver a karasuba con su ashikabi

Minaka- ejem tose logrando llamar la atención de los dos

naruto- quien demonios eres tu

minaka- yo soy el presidente de MBI Minaka Hiroto y quiero decirte que ahora eres parte

naruto- del plan sekirei si lo se y se que tenemos que derrotar a 108 sekireis y es secreto ahora adiós y con eso apago el televisor y alzando a karasuba la llevo a la habitación y se dispusieron a dormir

Con minaka

Minaka- ese mocoso me ignoro que mal educado dijo con un aura depresiva

takami- (no se quien esa ese chico pero me cae bien)


End file.
